Listado de historias cortas
La siguiente es una lista de historias cortas, ordenadas por su publicación original. Para una lista de aquellas republicadas en Hyperspace, ver Fiction. Antologías *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' **''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' **''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' **''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' **''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' **''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' **''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' **''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' **''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' **''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' **''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' **''When The Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' **''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' **''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' **''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' **''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' **''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' **''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' **''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' **''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' **''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' **''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale **''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' **''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' **''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' **''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' **''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' **''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' **''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' **''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' **''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' **''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' **''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' **''Shaara and the Scarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' **''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' **''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' **''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' **''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' **''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' **''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' **''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Tales from the Empire'' Todas las historias de Tales from the Empire fueron publicadas originalmente en Star Wars Adventure Journal. *''Tales from the New Republic'' **''Interlude at Darkknell, partes Uno, Dos, Tres y Cuatro **Jade Solitaire'' **''Gathering Shadows'' **''Hutt and Seek'' **''Simple Tricks'' Todas las historias de Tales from the New Republic fueron publicadas originalmente en Star Wars Adventure Journal. Star Wars Adventure Journal *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 1'' **''First Contact'' **''A Glimmer of Hope'' **''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' **''Breaking Free'' **''Chessa's Doom'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 2'' **''Whispers in the Dark'' **''Out of the Cradle'' **''Big Quince'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 3'' **''Mission to Zila'' **''When the Domino Falls'' **''Changing the Odds'' **''Droid Trouble'' **''Explosive Developments'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 4'' **''Tinian on Trial'' **''The Final Exit'' **''Shadows of Darkness'' **''Starter's Tale'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 5'' **''One of a Kind'' **''A Bitter Winter'' **''Turning Point'' **''Vengeance Strike'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 6'' **''To Fight Another Day'' **''Finder's Fee'' **''Rendezvous with Destiny'' **''Kella Rand Reporting'' **''Ringers'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 7'' **''Mist Encounter'' **''Missed Chance'' **''Retreat from Coruscant'' **''Passages'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' **''A Certain Point of View'' **''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' **''Blaze of Glory'' **''Firepower'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 9'' **''Slaying Dragons'' **''Combat Moon'' **''Easy Credits'' **''Lumrunners'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 10'' **''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' **''Do No Harm'' **''Desperate Measures'' **''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 11'' **''Command Decision'' **''Spare Parts'' **''The Most Dangerous Foe'' **''The Longest Fall'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 12'' **''Side Trip, Partes Uno y Dos **Betrayal by Knight'' **''Small Favors'' **''Idol Intentions'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 13'' **''Side Trip, Partes Tres y Cuatro **Conflict of Interest'' **''The Last Hand'' **''Day of the Sepulchral Night'' **''The Occupation of Rhamalai'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 14'' **''Murder in Slushtime'' **''The Breath of Gelgelar'' **''No Disintegrations, Please'' **''Crimson Bounty'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 15'' **''Firestorm'' **''Laughter after Dark'' **''The Great Herdship Heist'' **''Two for One'' **''The Draw'' Star Wars Galaxy Magazine *''Star Wars Galaxy 2'' **''The Battle of Cadinth'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 3'' **''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 5'' **''Double Cross on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 6'' **''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 8'' **''Dark Vendetta'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 9'' **''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 10'' **''Sandbound on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 11'' **''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 12'' **''Priority: X'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 13'' **''Jedi Protector'' Star Wars Gamer *''Star Wars Gamer 1'' **''The Starfighter Trap'' **''Fair Prey'' *''Star Wars Gamer 2'' **''The Monster'' **''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Star Wars Gamer 3'' **''Bane of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Gamer 4'' **''Deep Spoilers'' *''Star Wars Gamer 5'' **''The Crystal'' **''Darkness Shared'' *''Star Wars Gamer 6'' **''Rebel Bass'' *''Star Wars Gamer 7'' **''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Star Wars Gamer 8'' **''Emissary of the Void I: Battle on Bonadan'' **''The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' **''Emissary of the Void II: Dark Tidings'' *''Star Wars Gamer 10'' **''Emissary of the Void III: War on Wayland'' **''Handoff'' Star Wars Insider *''Star Wars Insider 62'' **''Emissary of the Void IV: Relic of Ruin'' *''Star Wars Insider 63'' **''Emissary of the Void V: A Perilous Plan'' *''Star Wars Insider 64'' **''Emissary of the Void VI *''Star Wars Insider 65'' **''The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars Insider 66'' **''Elusion Illusion'' *''Star Wars Insider 67'' **''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars Insider 68'' **''Hero of Cartao I: Hero's Call'' *''Star Wars Insider 69'' **''Hero of Cartao II: Hero's Rise'' *''Star Wars Insider 70'' **''Hero of Cartao III: Hero's End'' *''Star Wars Insider 73'' **''League of Spies'' *''Star Wars Insider 74'' **''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Star Wars Insider 75'' **''Or Die Trying'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' **''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Star Wars Insider 77'' **''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' **''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Star Wars Insider 81'' **''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Star Wars Insider 83'' **''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Star Wars Insider 85'' **''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' **''Odds'' *''Star Wars Insider 88'' **''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Insider 124'' **''The Third Lesson'' *''Star Wars Insider 125'' **''First Blood'' *''Star Wars Insider 126'' **''Buyer's Market'' *''Star Wars Insider 128'' **''And Leebo Makes Three'' *''Star Wars Insider 129'' **''A Fair Trade'' *''Star Wars Insider Special Edition 2012'' **''Vader Adrift'' *''Star Wars Insider 130'' **''The Tenebrous Way'' *''Star Wars Insider 131'' **''Maze Run'' E-Books *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''The Hive'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Fool’s Bargain'' *''Recovery'' *''Ylesia'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' Otros *''Star Wars Hyperspace'' Exclusivos **''Precipice'' **''Labor Pains'' **''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' **''Deader than a Triton Moon'' **''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' **''Fists of Ion'' **''Interference'' **''Imprint'' *''Dig Magazine, Vol. 1, #2'' **''The Lost City of Tatooine'' *Gratis online en Random House **''Corphelion Interlude'' **''Judge's Call'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' **''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''The Darkstryder Campaign'' **''The Saga Begins'' **''The Saga Nears Its End'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' **''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' **''The Farlander Papers'' *''Hasbro Short Story Collection'' (Descarga gratis) **''Storm Fleet Warnings'' **''Equipment'' **''Duel'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' **''In His Image'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' **''A Tale from the Dark Side'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' **''A Necessary Evil'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' **''A Rebel's Job is Never Done ...'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' **''A Very Special Meal'' **''All the Extras'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' **''Across the Burning Sands of Tatooine'' **''Artoo's Tale'' **''Camie's Story'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' **''Admiral Jerjerrod's Testimony'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' **''Balancing the Books'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' **''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 16'' **''Cantina Communications'' *''Ewoks Annual'' **''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' **''Return of the Great One!'' **''The Ice Princess!'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' (edición de 2011) **''Restraint'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela) (edición de 2012) **''End Game'' Véase también *Cronología de historias cortas Categoría:Listas del mundo real